I HATE YOU!
by Rakel-101
Summary: Elements story. Hagen comes to Calleighs house. Cara has asked me to do a series out of it so...
1. Chapter 1

**I had complete writers block, so one of my friends gave me three elements to write with. They are 'towel' 'paperweight' and the words 'I hate you!' See if you can spot them.**

Calleigh came back from a particularly tiring day at work. She and Eric had had a little argument earlier that day, about what Calleigh had done.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

'_You…sneezed on the evidence?'_

'_I'm sorry! I had to!'_

'_But Calleigh, look I'm not mad, just frustrated! I mean we could have got this guy, straight off, they wouldn't have any argument! Now, they can say anything!'_

'_I'm sorry!'_

-------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

She went to take a shower, turning up the heating as she went. She spent ages in the shower. She came out with her long hair, down her back, wearing a towel. She went into her bedroom and turned on the radio. She decided to wear her 'day pyjamas'. She went into the kitchen, and opened her freezer. She rummaged in the back until she found her favourite flavour of Ben and Jerry's, phish food. It was perfect for her 'depressed moods'. She went over to the sofa and slumped onto it, taking off the lid of her ice cream. She reached for the remote and flicked the TV on. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. She sighed and got up. She opened the door. Hagen was standing in the door frame.

'What the HELL are you doing here?'

'Can't an old friend drop by?'

'Go away; I'm not in the mood!'

Calleigh went to shut the door, and Hagen put his foot it the way. He came through the door. Calleigh whimpered. She ran backwards and picked up a paperweight. She threw it with all her might at Hagen's face. He ducked and turned around to see the paperweight in pieces on the floor.

'Cal!'

Calleigh couldn't bear to hear that name uttered from his lips. She ran forward and tried to make him leave. Hagen slapped her. Calleigh looked at him, taking her hand to her face. Suddenly, she was furious.

'I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY FLAT!'

Calleigh yelled. Hagen just looked at her.

'GET OUT! Get. Out'

Calleigh wasn't budging.

Hagen retreated, out of the door. Calleigh collapsed on the sofa and started crying. She picked up her phone and dialled the first number that came into her head

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

'Hello?'

'Eric, it's me.'


	2. Chapter 2

**This was only meant to be a oneshot, but SOMEONE made me continue! (Lol, that's me, Cara xx) MY KEYBOARD! Sorry to anyone reading this, but hey! So anyway, I continued it. It has three more elements a 'Key', 'Diary' and a 'Crossword'.**

'What's up hunni?'

'It's…Hagen.'

'Hagen? What about him?' Eric's Cuban voice began to show a hint of anger, however hard he tried to hide it.

'He came to my flat…and he slapped me.'

'He WHAT! Cal, when?'

'Just now…he was here!'

'Cal, I'm coming over RIGHT NOW!'

'No! Don't, I just wanted to be able to hear a friendly voice! I want to be by myself right now.'

'Cal…'

'Eric…please.'

'Can I come over later?'

'Sure, just later.'

'5ish?'

'Huffah'

'HUFFAH?'

'Sorry! When I was little, my brothers and I made up a code! Huffah was yes, and Noggin was no. '

'Okaay, Calleigh, are you sure your OK? He didn't knock you out?'

'No! I just remembered it.'

'OK Cal, cya later.'

Eric hung up the phone and looked at it. Had Calleigh just said those things?

Calleigh put down the phone. The only reason she didn't want Eric to come over, was the fact that she didn't even want Eric, who had seen her at her lowest moments, to see her this weak over some random guy. She couldn't help herself, to be so scared of Hagen. She went and got her diary out and started writing

There was a knock on Calleigh's door. Calleigh looked up from her writing, and then looked at her clock. It was 5 o'clock exactly. She looked back through her diary, and saw she had written roughly 23 pages. She had got so carried away. She dropped the diary, and went to answer the door. Eric was standing in the doorway, standing exactly the same way Hagen had. She stood to the side and let him in. She went into the kitchen, and casually asked,

'Do you wanna a beer or something?'

'Sure.' Came the reply.

'Calleigh rooted around in the fridge, past the comfort chocolate, she bought basically every day, to find the beer. She came out of the fridge, and straightened up, with two bottles of beer in her hands. Eric looked at her and his hands dropped to his sides, and he went over to her.

'Calleigh! Is this where he hit you?'

'Ow! Yes! How did you know?'

'Because it's bruised! Cal, you should do something.'

Calleigh put the beers down on a table and walked over to a mirror, and saw that indeed on her left cheek she had a bruise the size of a golf ball. She sniffed and went to sit on her sofa. Eric could sense her distress. He went to sit next to her, and took hold of her hand.

'Cal, don't worry'

Calleigh looked up at Eric and smiled. She had fresh tears in her eyes. Suddenly a key was being turned in the lock. Calleigh knew who it was immediately. The only person who had a key to her flat and didn't know that you had to push the door first, and then open it. Eric got up and looked at her.

'It's Hagen…' Calleigh whispered and looked frightened 'He still has a key!'

'What? Cal, I'm going to go into the bedroom, he will hurt you more if we are together!' He bent down to pick up a half-done crossword.

'Do this. He won't suspect anything then.'

Eric walked into the bedroom, and left Calleigh sitting nervously on the couch, trying to do a crossword.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first sorry it's been a while… but I went on holiday. Anyway, here it is. The elements this time are again thanks to Cara and are an 'alarm clock', 'camera', 'contents of Calleigh's dairy', 'Ice cubes', 'violin' and a 'pencil'.**

Calleigh sat on the sofa and tried to concentrate on the crossword in front of her. Hagen was still the other side of the door trying to open it. She hoped he would give up and go away, but she knew he never would.

'Calleigh dammit! Open the door!'

There was a pause.

'Calleigh, I know you're in there! Just open the door.'

Calleigh got up and started towards the door. She then went and sat back down, trying not to give in. It was indescribable, the power Hagen had over her.

'Calleigh, I will knock it down! I want to see you!'

She couldn't weaken; she mustn't let him know that she was scared of him. Hagen then changed his tack

'Calleigh, sweetheart, open the door, I wouldn't knock it down…I won't hurt you…Just please open the door, I've got some wine…Let's just talk about us.'

Calleigh flinched as he said 'us' as if there was one. She yelled out

'I have no ice cubes… you hate wine without ice!'

'Cal…open the door! It doesn't mater that you don't!'

Calleigh cursed herself for answering him

'Calleigh, I'm not going away, just open the door dammit!'

There was a thud. Followed by another. Then another. He was kicking the door. Calleigh got up again, but this time, started backing away from the door. Calleigh stood as far from the door as possible, and closed her eyes. She needed to build her 'barrier' around her, which she had first done at the age of fourteen. So many men kept breaking it, yet there where ones like Eric who helped her find the holes and fix them.

Suddenly, the door gave way.

Eric sat in Calleigh's bedroom. He hoped that she didn't think he was running away…he wanted to help her by leaving her alone. He remembered a dinner, back when Hagen had been dating Calleigh.

Flashback

_Calleigh and Eric were sitting in a bar, to celebrate Eric's birthday. Calleigh had a camera, and was taken pictures, to 'commemorate the night'. Calleigh gave the camera to some tourists, and went and sat on Eric's lap. Hagen came into the bar and saw her._

'_Calleigh! What in HELL are you doing here? I made you dinner!'_

'_John…I told you I was taking Eric out as it's his birthday!'_

'_Oh you mean Cuban loverboy? Well say goodbye.'_

_Hagen grabbed her by the wrists and led her out. The next day, Calleigh had busies all over her arms_

End of Flashback

Eric sighed. He had wanted to protect her so many times, yet Calleigh just wouldn't let him. He tried to distract himself, and looked around the room. It was tidy, like the rest of the house. He got up and went over to the bedside table and looked at the things on it. An alarm clock, notebook and pencil and a glass of water. Eric picked up the notebook and flicked through it. It was filled with ting, incredibly neat handwriting, about cases they worked on. He supposed that it was so if she woke with ideas, she could put them down. Eric went over to the door. Hagen was pleading with Calleigh to let him in. He heard the springs of the couch as she stood up and his heart sank, he heard them again and let out a long breath. She was fighting. He went to sit on the bed, when he tripped over Calleigh's dairy. He picked it up and went to put it on the bedside table, when he saw his name…

_Eric. He is such a good friend, but sometimes I wish he was more… but there are so many reasons it could not happen. I mean_

_We work together_

_It might not be as I imagined._

_He might not love me as I do him_

_Why would a guy like Eric like me anyway?_

Eric dropped the dairy. He didn't want to read anymore, He went back over to the door, carefully avoiding the dairy. All he could think thought was 'Calleigh likes you…'

John Hagen came in, surprised that there was no door.

'Cal…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to'

'I thought I told you not to call me that.'

'Why?' Hagen said getting his anger back 'Does Cuban lover boy call you that to?'

'His name is Eric, and he is not my "lover boy" as you put it'

Hagen looked around the room. He still felt that Calleigh betrayed him. He saw a crossword on the couch, and went over to it.

'12 down is violin' He said

'I knew that' Calleigh became aware that Eric has left this beer bottle behind. John Hagen, was amazing at noticing small details when he wanted to. On some cases though, he would 'miss' details. She tried to hide the bottle but it was too late.

'Calleigh. Why are there two bottles?'

Calleigh looked down, trying to stall.

'Calleigh! Answer me dammit!'

'I was thirsty!'

'Calleigh! Don't God Damned lie! They have only both had a few sips out of them! Lover boy is here isn't he? I wonder why? He's in the bedroom isn't he?'

Hagen pushed Calleigh over and went over to the bedroom door. Calleigh fell, and put out her hand. Pain shot up her wrist, yet she got back up, ready to fight. Hagen opened the door, and Eric jumped back.

'Oh look.'

Hagen turned to face Calleigh. Eric curled his hand into a fist and raised it. Hagen turned.

'No. I don't think you should do that.'

He drew back his own fist and hit Eric. Eric fell, and to Calleigh, it seemed to be in slow motion. She let out a cry and ran over to him, only to be picked up around the waist by Hagen.

'Bastard!'

Hagen laughed, whilst Calleigh kicked him and tried to scratch him. Hagen put her down on the couch and sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee. It slowly went up her leg when Calleigh pulled his other hand from behind her and bit it. She reached for the phone, only for Hagen to knock it away. He forced her to stand, and she tried to run. Hagen whispered into her ear

'This can be done easily, or hard. Which will it be?'

Calleigh just swore at him.

'Hard then'

Hagen reached into his pocket, and brought out a syringe with a murky yellow liquid in.

'I got this from a mate, as I thought you might struggle.'

He injected it into her, and Calleigh felt her systems shut down. She shouted once more and fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was Eric lying on the floor, not moving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm. Do homework or write story…story! Elements are (thanks to Cara) a '5p coin' 'Computer game' and 'bubble bath'.**

Eric woke up. He sat up trying to remember why he was in Calleigh's house, or indeed on the floor. He felt the back of his head, no blood. That had to be good. He got up and walked gingerly out of the bedroom. He saw the phone off the hook, and the door wide open. He sat on the sofa, and tried to remember what happened. He remembered him and Calleigh having a drink, then someone at the door. Who was it?

'Hagen.' He whispered softly, and then got up. He remembered everything. Him hiding, Hagen kicking down the door, Calleigh screaming insults at Hagen, then falling. He sighed; he had been no help at all. He got out his mobile and called Miami Dade – There was no answer. Eric swore. One of Horatio's famous lines was 'At Miami – we never close'. The one time it wasn't true. Eric sat on the floor and sighed. He had to be realistic. There was no way he would find her. He looked down and there was a 5p there. He picked it up. If a penny was good luck in England, then 5 pennies had to be good luck. He got back up, and slipped the 5p into his back pocket. He had to find Calleigh.

'Hello Cal.'

'Ie twaugt ie twold whu hot hu whal wee whaat!'

Calleigh had something in her mouth. She looked up at Hagen and swore, or at least tried to at him. Hagen laughed at her, and wandered off into the kitchen. Calleigh tried to sit up and see the mirror. She managed and her immediate thought was 'My HAIR?' It was a complete mess and frizzy.

Hagen came back in and took the sock out of Calleigh's mouth.

'What did you do to my hair?'

'It got wet'

That was Calleigh great secret. Her hair was naturally curly. She hated it. For that reason – she stuck both her feet forward and kicked Hagen hard. He doubled up.

'BITCH!'

'Who me?' Calleigh said with an innocent look. She was pissed off with him so much. She truly loathed him, and was now willing to see what the uptight bastard he really was. She was also ready to pay him back for every bruise he had ever given her.

Eric went to Calleigh's fathers. He had a huge hangover though, and kicked Eric out of the flat. Eric tried to think who else might know, anything about John Hagen. He tried the phone, and address books. John Hagen, was untraceable. Eric couldn't give up though.

Hagen had gone out. This was a bit stupid as Calleigh could now easily escape. Calleigh had spent the last 10 minutes trying to tear the tape round her hands with her teeth. She had undone the tape around her feet ages ago, it was easily undone as Hagen hadn't bound it that well. She gave up on her wrists, and went into the bathroom to see if she could find some nail scissors. She scanned the shelves, for anything that would cut it. Shower Gel, Shampoo, Bubble bath, a full pack of condoms. wait a moment. What was bubble bath doing there? She went down a shelf and saw a pack of scissors. She picked them up with both her hands, and came out of the bathroom to sit on the sofa.

After a few minutes, Calleigh had made the tape into a couple of shreds. She considered leaving a note, but decided that would be stupid. Besides, her wrists really hurt from being taped up for so long.

She then walked past the computer, and bushed a brand new computer game on to the floor. She went to pick it up, and realised the back was all in Greek. She dropped the game. Why would Hagen have a computer game in Greek?

**And I'm gonna leave it there! You will find out next time. (Sorry it's been a while!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I gonna update quicker this time! The three elements are… a sports car…a CCTV camera…and a balloon. The song is _Don't Worry Be Happy _ by Bobby McFerrien**

Calleigh went over to the window. The rooves were orange. ORANGE! In Miami they were different colours, all light shades. **(A/N Thanks Jodie for that! Luv ya!) **The streets were cobbled and it was at that exact moment, Calleigh realised that she was no longer in Miami.

Eric walked down the street, whilst ringing Horatio again, but there was still no answer. It started raining. Eric hardly noticed the rain pelting down, and kicked at the stones loose in the pavement. Some college girls wolf whistled at him, but he hardly noticed. Normally, even though he heart belonged to Calleigh, he smiled back, and normally left the girls with about 5 numbers. Today he ignored them. He just had to find her.

Calleigh sat down on the sofa. She knew that she had to get out of the flat, but she was just in shock. Hagen had taken her out of Miami? Why the hell would he do that? She knew he still loved her, and she knew he didn't like her seeing other men, but this was bizarre. He had gone from a cute guy she would date, to a psychopath. **(A/N I'm sorry for calling him cute – but why else would Calleigh date him? He has a weird personality! Cara your idea would work, but it won't for the story!) **She got up, and went over to the door. The CSI in her wanted out of the flat, and to find out where she was. She turned the handle. The door was locked. Hagen may have been stupid, and gone out, but he had remembered to lock the door.

'Damnit!'

Calleigh cursed under her breath. She went over to the window, and looked out. It wasn't that far to the ground. She looked around for anything that would smash the window. She saw a paperweight, very similar to the one she had had. She picked it up and looked at it. It was exactly the same as hers. She didn't think it was that weird until she saw a green cardigan, hanging on the door to the bedroom she had worn once. She put the paperweight on the table and went over to the cardigan. She realised that Hagen must have taken it. He had been around, and had been jealous of her, flirting with Peter Elliot. She frowned but it quickly turned to a smile, when she remembered what Eric had said to her.

'_Hey Cal!'_

'_Hya. What are you doing here?'_

_Calleigh leant against her doorframe, and looked up at Eric. _

'_I just came over, with a bottle of wine…you know as a friend'_

'_Eric! I'm kinda busy…'_

'_Wait…I bet the guy you were flirting with earlier is here!'_

'_No! Just me. I'm watching Top Gun'_

'_With Ben & Jerry?'_

'_Yes'_

_Eric smiled and waved the wine in front of her. He knew Calleigh didn't normally drink, but he knew this was her favourite wine. Calleigh moved to let him in. Eric stepped in, and saw that indeed Calleigh was watching the film Top Gun, and there was a massive tub of the flavour 'phish food' with a spoon in. He turned to Calleigh, and said with a mischievous grin,_

'_Hey Cal? You know that cardigan would look better on the bedroom floor!'_

_Calleigh hit him. Eric had laughed, and then they settled to watch Top Gun._

Calleigh smiled at this, but was aware of fresh tears down her face. She wanted to hear Eric's voice right now. She realised it would be quicker if she got out of there. She took one last look around the flat, and threw the paper weight out of the window with all her strength.

Eric had gone back to the flat. He slipped on his gloves, and went over to the syringe on the floor. He picked it up, and put it in an evidence bag. He knew that it was Hagen that had taken Calleigh, but it was something to do. He unplugged the telephone, and put that in another bag.

Calleigh looked out of the window she had just shattered. There was glass over the floor, and some had landed in the back of a brand new sports car, parked outside. She now just had to get out the window herself. Using a cushion, she brushed the glass away, and climbed up onto the frame. She edged over to a drainpipe that was attached to the building, and climbed down it. She reached the bottom and jumped the last couple of metres. She winced as her bare feet touched some glass. She realised she would need money, not only to buy food, but accommodation. She didn't want to stay with Hagen.

Eric went outside Calleigh's flat, and noticed a CCTV camera. He went over to it, and dialled the number on the side.

'Hello?' A professional voice said

'Hello, this is Mr. Delko from Miami Dade Crime Lab. There has been a crime at 198 broadstreet, and we were wondering if we could have the tapes from last night to now, sent as soon as possible.'

'Wait a moment please.'

Eric was put on hold.

_Here is a little song I wrote,_

_You might want to sing it note for note,_

_Don't worry, be happy,_

_Every night we have some trouble,_

_When you work you make it double_

_Don't worry, be happy,_

_(Don't Worry, be happy now)_

Eric almost smiled at their choice of song.

'Hello?'

'I'm here'

'You have been granted the tapes. They will be sent to the Crime Lab immediately.'

'Thank you, you have been a great help'

'Goodbye now'

Eric shut his phone. At least now he might see which way Hagen went.

Calleigh looked in her pocket, to see if she had any money. She felt her phone and pulled it out gratefully. She pulled it out, and switched it on. She heard the little tune that always played when she turned it on, and Held the phone to her side. She hated it that people stared at her. A little girl with a balloon was staring at her hand. The tune stopped and Calleigh looked at her phone.

Σποράδων

It said across the top of the screen. Calleigh stared at it. Then she smiled, as she remembered that networks change. She hit speed dial and put the phone to her ear. She heard a beep then a mechanical voice.

'You have run out of credit, please top up your phone.'

Calleigh shut her phone. The little girl was still staring at her.

'What?'

Calleigh was normally good with kids, but this kid was annoying her. The girl starting crying, in loud noisy sobs.

'Where is your mommy?'

The girl just stared at her.

'MOMMY!'

A young woman came out of the crowd, and took the girls hand, with a disproving look at Calleigh. Calleigh shrugged and went into the nearest shop. She picked up a newspaper.

Το νησί έχει 3 λιμάνια. Αυτό της Σκοπέλου, το Λουτράκι (επίνειο λιμάνι της Γλώσσας) και τον Αγνώντα (χρησιμοποιείτε οταν τα μελτέμια είναι ισχυρά οπότε οι βόρειοι άνεμοι εμποδίζουν την προσέγγιση στο λιμάνι της Σκοπέλου).

(τα πλοία και οι ώρες αναχωρήσεων πιθανώς να αλλάζουν τακτικά γι'αυτό θα ενημερώνεστε απο τα πρακτορεία ή και απο τα openseas.gr & Greek Travel Pages).Εμείς θα σας ενημερώνουμε όποτε έχουμε κάποια αλλαγή. **(A/N I have no idea what that says!)**

Calleigh looked at it. It was the same language. The man behind the counter said

'απο τα πρακτορεία ή!' Calleigh looked at him. She knew Spanish, but this was odd.

'You English?'

Calleigh nodded.

'You have to buy the paper!'

'Sorry, I have no money!'

Calleigh said and walked to the door. She saw an English paper. She picked it up. She wanted to know where she was.

**SKIATHOS FOREST FIRES**

**I'm gonna leave it there! Press the little button**

**Go on…you want to.**

**CLICK IT!**

**Pweese?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elements are: Surfboard, Aircraft of some kind and MSN. Also by the way, Skiathos does exist! All things said about it are true!**

Calleigh picked up the paper. The guy behind the counter was frowning at her now. She considered telling him the truth, that she had been kidnapped. He would never believe her though. She flicked to the weather page. There was a picture of the island, weather reporter style. She quickly scanned the page, as she knew it wouldn't take long for the guy to actually kick her out of the shop. She was in Greece, a small island part of the 'Sporades' islands. At this moment it was suffering from the hottest summer it had had for 50 years, with 100°F as the lowest temperature. Calleigh was unimpressed. In Miami, the summers where incredibly hot. She glanced at the guy behind the counter. He was now glaring at her, and when he saw that she looking round made flapping motions with his hands. Calleigh put down the paper and stalked out of the shop. She had to find a way to earn some money, so decided to find the main street. She was at a junction. She picked a street and started down it.

Eric went to the lab. It occurred to him that he should have gone at the beginning, but it was better late than never. He walked to the reception desk where Meredith was sitting. Even though Meredith had a steady boyfriend, Derek, she always had time for Eric.

'Hya! How ya doing?'

'Can I see Horatio?'

'Sure…'

Eric nodded in thanks and went to sit down.

Calleigh was hopelessly lost. She knew she should have asked for directions ages ago, but anyone she came across just looked at her, and then down at her feet. Calleigh assumed she must look a complete mess, as most people just walked off quickly when they saw her. She looked around, in some hope that there would be a sign somewhere. A girl about the age of ten came out of one of the flats.

'Hello?'

Calleigh was doubtful that this girl would under stand her, as most around here were Greek.

'Hi.'

The girl was standing, looking up at her. She had short blonde hair, and had her hands on her hips.

'Hi! Do you know how to get to the high street from here?'

'Sure! Give me thirty seconds.' The girl poked her head around the door.

'Rachel! Are you coming?'

'What Hanny?'

'I said, are you coming?'

Calleigh stood there in bemusement. This girl had guts, to take a complete stranger into town, without telling her parents. A girl came to the door.

'Where are you going?'

'To take this lady to Papidimantis street.'

'My name is Calleigh, by the way'

The girl who had just come down extended a hand.

'Hey! I'm Rachel'

This girl had blonde hair like her friend, with a thick fringe across her eyes.

'You coming then?'

'I need to tell my parents!'

'You don't!'

Calleigh stood there while the two girls argued. She wanted to get to the main street, and soon.

'Fine! I'll come!' said the girl called Rachel, and shut the door behind her.

'Cumon then Calleigh'

Calleigh followed the girls. They lead her down a maze of streets. The girls ahead of her were bickering again. It was only friendly, but she could sense the difference between them.

'Deborah! This isn't the way!'

'I'm taking her to one of my dad's friend's bar.'

Calleigh sensed that Hannah lived here, whilst Rachel was only visiting.

Finally they stopped. Hannah motioned for Calleigh to go inside the bar.

'This isn't the high street'

'I thought you might be thirsty!'

In truth, Calleigh was. She just had no money. She tried to explain this to the girls.

'Don't worry! Its one of my dad's friends!'

Calleigh sighed, and went into the bar. The guy behind the counter was over weight, and looked at her in a way Calleigh found disturbing. She walked up to the bar, and tried to ignore the fact that the guy was blatantly staring at her chest.

'Can I have a water please?'

'Sure thing babe'

Calleigh sat on one of the stools, and glanced around the bar. There was a surfboard in the corner, and the whole place had the feeling of smoke clinging to the air. **(A/N: My English teacher would be proud!)** She noticed a computer in the corner, where Rachel and Hannah where sitting. She went over.

'Hey girls, do you think I could use this for a bit?'

'Sure!' said Rachel, whilst Hannah frowned at her. She moved though.

They moved and Calleigh sat down. She found the little windows messenger thing in the corner and typed in her email. (not real)

The little messenger guy span around. She hoped that someone was online. Her heart sank as she read the little message.

_None of your contacts are online_

Calleigh put her head in her hands, but she had kind of known that no one would have been online. She hadn't been online for about six months. It still felt like her last connection with Miami had been closed.

Eric looked out of the window and saw an aircraft fly over head. Horatio was taking his time, but Meredith had said that he was very busy. Horatio came out of his office, was his sunglasses in his hands.

'So Eric.'

'Hey H.'

'Why did you want to see me?'

'Calleigh…'

'What about her? She didn't turn up for work today. Is she ok?'

'She…got abducted'

**So…this is the end of another chapter. No ideas on how to carry this on…so a few ideas would help:P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Elements: telephone, bon jovi music and a mirror. (In the last chapter, the girl is a person I met out there, but changed a bit as she isn't that much of a bitch!) I've just realised that the lines don't show up, so I will try and fix it! Sorry! Also sorry its been a while, but I haven't had any ideas/ I've been busy/ E.T.C.**

Horatio said nothing. He looked down at his sunglasses, and then looked back at Eric.

'By who?'

It wasn't angry, as Eric thought it might be, but he was just looking at him in one of those odd ways of Horatio.

'Hagen'

That was it. Two syllables. The colour drained from Horiatio's face.

'H? You okay?'

'But Hagen…he was part of the police department…he would never do that.'

'Horatio, I don't think he is quite sane at the moment, He thought that he and Calleigh were still dating…he knocked me out.'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine…it's Calleigh we need to look for'

'Eric, I can't loose two good CSI's in a day. You need to be checked over.'

'You really think we have lost her?'

'No, if she is out there…we shall find her.'

---------------------------------------------

Calleigh stared at the computer for a while longer. The bar tender came over with her glass of water. The glass was filthy. The guy stood around behind her.

'You know, to use that computer its 3 euros for half an hour.'

'But I've only been on it for 5 minutes!'

'Still, hon, you need to pay up.'

'I…I have no money at the moment'

'Don't you? Why not?'

'I don't have a job, and well…'

'You could work here! I need someone to work behind the bar, and it pays ok, and I'll let you keep the tips'

Calleigh thought.

'Yeah ok, when do I start?'

'As soon as possible!'

---------------------------------------------

About a week later, Calleigh was wiping down the bar. She hated this job, but it was money. She had become familiar with the town, and had seen Rachel and Hannah again. Apparently, Hannah's dad owned the bar. Something He hadn't told her when she had joined 'the team' was that as the only female bar tender, she had to dance on the counter tops. It wasn't often, as it was only when someone put money in the old jukebox in the corner.

She hated working at the bar for two simple reasons. The first that she hated working in a disorganised environment, and secondly she kept seeing people who reminded her of her father. She really wanted to put his drinking problem in the past, but it was hard when it kept reminding her that it was there. Calleigh went out the back, yelling to Kieran (the bartender) **(Sorry Cara…actually you probably don't care…meh)** to take over. Bon Jovi music was playing in the background. She closed her eyes, and listened to the lyrics.

_I know sometimes it's hard for you to see  
You caught between just who you are and who you want to be_

If you feel alone and lost and need a friend  
Remember every new beginning is some beginning's end

Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life, you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
That right here right now you're exactly where you're supposed to be   
Welcome to wherever you are

They reminded her of Eric. In fact, everything at the moment reminded her of Eric. She missed him desperately. She wanted to talk to him, and just be in his arms. She wanted to be able to love him.

She washed her hands in the yellowing sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still curly, as she couldn't find straighteners anywhere. It looked better than it had when she left Hagen's. She heard the bell of the door, and quickly dried her hands.

'Hello, I was wondering if you could help me?'

Calleigh sank back behind the door. It was Hagen.

'You need to buy something'

'Fine…I'll have an Amstel. I had never heard of it before I came here, but now, I –'

'Yeah, yeah, I don't care'

'Fine. Will you help me now?'

'Sure.'

Calleigh heard some paper rustling. She then heard Hagen say

'Have you seen this girl?'

'Actually, she works here…let me find her'

Calleigh swore under her breath and went back into the bathroom. She went into a cubicle, and locked the door. There was a small window at the back. She climbed up onto the toilet seat. She pushed her head through the window, and hoisted her hips up. She heard Kieran.

'Calleigh!'

She sped up. She had to get out of there.

---------------------------------------------

The telephone rung.

Horatio went over to it.

'Hello?'

'Hello?'

Horatio hung up the phone.

'Who was it?'

'Prank.'

It went back to silence.

Eric was deep in his own thoughts. He realised that finding Calleigh was the most important thing in his life. Why? Why hadn't he told Calleigh how he felt? Deep down though, Eric knew. He knew that he didn't want to screw up with Calleigh. She was way more important to him than all the other girls he had been with put together. He was scared of rejection.

**And that is the end…for now…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elements: Concert, Plane and a tube of glue. Btw, I'm actually writing this in Skiathos. This is probably gonna be a super long chapter, as I was bored. Also thanks to the woman on the coach trip out (her name slips my mind) for the bit on the coach. I'm serious, that's what they said. Apart from the last bit.**

Calleigh dropped to the floor. She looked around her, and then heard Kieran calling her again. She quickly recovered, and ran. She was in a dark alleyway, with jasmine everywhere. Calleigh hated jasmine, it reminded her of her mother. She had worn jasmine perfume, when Calleigh was little. Calleigh hated to remember that. She wanted to keep her past behind her.

---------------------------------------------

Eric was looking at the tapes he had got from the building Calleigh lived. He had been skimming through them for about an hour already, and hadn't found much. He saw when Hagen went to Calleigh's the first time, and stopped. He saw Hagen bang on the door. The door opened, and Calleigh was standing at the door with a towel on. Eric's heart quickened at the sight of her, it wasn't fair that she could do this to him. Eric knew that he had to find her, but more importantly tell her how he felt. He didn't want this to happen again. Ever. He noticed that they were talking, so went and got a lab tech, who could lip-read.

---------------------------------------------

'Yeah…okay Calleigh starts off with 'What the hell are you doing here?', and John says something, but you can't see, as his back is to the camera.'

'He probably said that he was an old friend dropping by…'

Eric said scowling. He remembered when they were going out and how Hagen used to 'stalk' Calleigh.

The lab tech smiled

'Then Calleigh says…wait a minute, she started turning away…the first bit was 'go away, I'm''

'She probably said 'go away I'm not in the mood''

Eric quickly said. She had said it to him before.

'Okay. Now you see she tries to shut the door, but Hagen stops her. And he goes in…then you can't see anything more.'

Eric wound on the tape until it came to Hagen coming out. He was coming out backwards, with his hands up. He turned left and went down the corridor.

He wound on the tape again. He remembered how he had been pacing around just waiting so he could go over. He saw him, standing in the doorframe, the same way Hagen had. He gulped. That's why Calleigh's face went dark. He saw Calleigh open the door for him, and step aside to let him in.

The hallway went clear again, so Eric wound it on. Calleigh's neighbour went into his flat, but no one else was in the hallway. Then Hagen came back. Eric stopped the tape.

Hagen tried the key in the lock. He remembered Calleigh's fear. He remembered the pain on her face. Suddenly he wanted to kill John Hagen, with no care for the consequences.

He saw Hagen yelling things. He had his hands up, and was obviously annoyed. After a couple of minutes, he started kicking the door. The door gave way, and he went in.

He then saw Hagen Come out of the flat, and he turned right. He had Calleigh over his shoulder. Again, Eric's heart quickened. As he saw her, he remembered what he had done in her bedroom. He remembered her diary. He remembered reading it.

_Eric. He is such a good friend, but sometimes I wish he was more… but there are so many reasons it could not happen. I mean_

_We work together_

_It might not be as I imagined._

_He might not love me as I do him_

_Why would a guy like Eric like me anyway?_

He didn't just like her. He was in love with her.

'Hey Eric?'

Eric came out of his thoughts, to hear the lab tech.

'Yeah, What?'

'Notice he turned right instead of left.'

'Yeah, he did…so?'

'Why would he do that?'

'I dunno…there are not any stairs or the lift that way.'

'He might have visited someone first.'

'There might be more on the tape.'

Eric wound the tape on again.

---------------------------------------------

Calleigh realised that she had to get another job. Anywhere. Also she needed another place to stay, as she had been staying above the pub. She got to the main street, and went down one way. Half an hour ago, she felt safe, and had a job and a home. Now, she was homeless, jobless, and realised that Hagen was looking for her. She saw a coach, and went to get on it, with no care of what happened to her. She got on with a family, and went and sat at the back on her own.

'Hello, my name is Kelly, I work for Simos airways, and I shall be your representative throughout your stay on Skiathos Island. Firstly I would like to thank you for picking Simos airways to fly with, and that I shall do anything to make sure that your stay on Skiathos island is a happy one. As we make our way to the first stop, I shall tell you about this small island. Skiathos is a Greek island, and is one of the Sporades islands. The other two are called Skopelos and Alonissos. You can take a boat trip out to see them, and maybe see dolphins and seals as well! But if you are going to do this, I would book up soon, as they are running out. The _Sporades Express _one of the boats out here, sank last year. If you are a qualified diver, you can go and see it!'

Calleigh tuned her out, She didn't want to hear about holidays, and she really didn't want to hear about holidays, and she really didn't want to hear about diving. It reminded her to much of Eric. Eric, who had stayed with her when Hagen came. Eric, who was knocked out. She hoped that he was okay. All she wanted was to feel his strong arms around her, and to feel that nothing, nothing could harm her. She curled up in a ball and feel asleep.

---------------------------------------------

Calleigh woke up, what seemed like five minutes later. It was dark as Calleigh stretched and looked out of the window. It looked like she was in a bus station. She swore under her breath. Knowing her luck, the bus/coach would remain locked until morning, and as Calleigh didn't wear a watch, Calleigh had no idea what the time was. She got up and walked over the door, trying not to yawn. She looked at the door. Then she blinked. It looked like there was a key in the lock. She put her hand out, and felt the warm metal against her skin. She sent out a silent thank you to someone, she wasn't quite sure who. She turned the key, and stepped out into the muggy night air. She then set around to find out where she was.

---------------------------------------------

ten minutes later, Eric was still looking at the tapes. He started drumming his fingers on the side, but stopped as Calleigh always told him off. She worked in complete silence. He looked up at the bigger screen, and saw there was still no sign of Hagen. He looked at the little box in the corner and saw it had been about an hour. Either Hagen had disappeared, or he was still in the flat. Eric sighed and went back to watch the little screen, whilst remembering times with Calleigh.

_There was a knock on the door, and Eric went to answer it. Calleigh was standing in the doorway._

'_Hey hunni!' Calleigh said and gave Eric a hug. 'Did you have a good holiday?'_

_Eric smiled and hugged her back._

'_I would hardly call it a holiday staying with my sister and her kids! But, yeah I had a good time!'_

'_I brought round a bottle of wine…do you want some?'_

'_Sure! Only if you stay though.'_

'_Aw what!' Calleigh teased him. 'I wanted to go home and have another night in front of the telly!'_

_Eric smiled at her and stepped aside to let her in._

Eric felt small tears prickle his eyes, and quickly wiped them. He went back to watching to tape.

---------------------------------------------

Calleigh sidestepped a used up tube of glue. She had worked out she was at an airport, simply because she could see planes everywhere. She saw a small sign in the window, and went over to read it.

_Staff needed_

_Needs to be able to speak_

_Good English, as for the_

_English tourists. _

_Enquire inside for details, _

_Or call_

_01543 9886404_

Calleigh smiled. She had found a job. She sat in the doorway, and picked up a small card. She read it by the moonlight.

_FISH FESTIVAL_

_Skiathos Harbour_

_Free food!_

_Concert band playing!_

_August 16th 2006_

_To celebrate the birth of the Saint Micalous_

Calleigh just smiled at it. She put it down, and fell asleep again.

**So, finally finished. (This chapter, in case any of you think it's the end. Or rather hoping) Actually finished a while ago, and have written the next chapter (on paper) but I won't put it up for a while…don't want to spoil you people!**


End file.
